1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and, more particularly, to a technology related to a packet service.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication terminals basically provide a wireless communication function using a circuit switching system. Recently, as rapid development has been made in such the mobile communication technology field, current mobile communication terminals can provide a service of a packet switching system through a general packet radio service (GPRS) network.
The GPRS can add voiceless information to information that is transmitted and received through a wireless communication system, and makes it possible to interconnect between a GPRS network and the existing Internet for the first time. Accordingly, the mobile communication terminal can make use of the Internet through the GPRS network, so that it can provide services such as Web browsing, chatting, E-mail, and telnet, which are currently provided via wired Internet connections.
When the mobile communication terminal makes use of the packet service described above, it is provided with a packet switching path for the packet service from the GPRS network. Also, the mobile communication terminal is assigned a quality of service (QoS) for using the packet switching path from the GPRS network.
For reference, the QoS refers to a performance unit indicating transmission quality, transmission rate and error rate of a transmission system.
The mobile communication terminal can make use of a packet service, i.e., it can transmit/receive packet data, through the packet switching path provided from the GPRS network. However, when a user of the mobile communication terminal makes use of the packet service, he or she cannot identify the QoS assigned to the mobile communication terminal, particularly, a transmission speed among parameters of the QoS, even when the transmission speed does not reach a user desired level.
When the user determines that the transmission speed is too low due to a service delay while using the packet service, he or she may compulsorily terminate the service. For example, when the user accesses the Internet wirelessly and downloads desired content, the user may cancel the download process due to an intolerably low download speed thereof. Also, there occurs a problem in that the user is billed for the packet service regardless of the fact that the user terminated the download before completion.